thelastdogsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vanishing
The Vanishing is the first book of The Last Dogs series. Max, Rocky, and Gizmo are depicted on the cover. Plot :Max dreams about him playing in the fields with his pack leaders, Charlie and Emma. Max tries to run towards them but gets farther away and they disappear by some strange blackness. :Max wakes up and finds himself in one of Vet's cages. He discovers that Vet has disappeared with the other humans. Max sees a little dog who tells him how to open the cage. Once out of the Max explores Vet's empty clinic when he meets a white wolf named, Wretch. Who is stuck in a cat door. Wretch threatens Max into giving him some kibble for his pack. Max makes fun of Wretch, who gets angry and manages to get out of cat door and attacks him. The little dog runs out of nowhere and knocks over a gumball machine that hits Wretch. Wretch retreats and the little dog tells Max that his name is Rocky and that the wolves have been causing trouble since the humans left. The alpha wolf, Dolph spots them and threatens that he'll kill them for hurting Wretch :Rocky leads Max upstairs to his owner's house. Max questions Rocky what happened to the people; Rocky tells him that they were in a hurry and that a black dog ran by. Max goes out of the back patio with a pool. :More coming soon Book is followed by :Dark Waters Publication Date :September 4th, 2012 Book Description :"I'm going for my family, with or without you." :When all the humans in his world disappear, Max, a yellow Labrador Retriever, begins the search for his family. He knows that if he can just find Madame Curie, a wise, old black Lab, she'll be able to help. Madame had a premonition of astonishing events to come — she might know where Max's family is. :But Max can't make the journey alone. Joined by friends Rocky and Gizmo, Max sets off to find Madame. Along the way, the trio must face a pack of angry wolves, forage for food in a land where kibble is akin to gold, befriend a house full of cats, and outsmart a gang of subway rats. Ultimately, they'll have to escape from the biggest threat of all: the Corporation, a "perfect" society for dogs and by dogs, where nothing is quite as it seems. Pictures :Page 0—Max chasing Charlie and Emma :Page 24—Wretch and Max fighting, with Rocky helping :Page 45—The pack of wolves shoving the utility pole :Page 71—Max and Rocky watching the news on the TV :Page 98—Max and Rocky in the Enclave talking to Dandyclaw :Page 106—Max, Dandyclaw, Gizmo, and Rocky :Page 141—Max, Rocky, and Gizmo running from Dandyclaw :Page 167—The trio on a boat, sailing away from the wolves :Page 179—The trio are walking down a path :Page 192—A house of cats :Page 248—Max, Rex, Gizmo, and Rocky walking :Page 263—Longtooth and his rats :Page 281—The Chairman, Max, Gizmo, and Rocky :Page 318—Max and Madame Curie lying down together :Page 347—Corporation Prisoners escaping :Page 362—Max, Gizmo, Rocky, the wolves, the Chairman, and his Dobermans Amount of Pages :384 pages Age Range :8 and up Enclave The Corporation Prisoners Category:Books Category:The Vanishing